Love Finds All
by Limeade Lily
Summary: Demeter has always found herself being annoyed by the over-eager Munkustrap. Just this morning, when he wanted to ask her something, he ended up babbling. Will Demeter be more open to new found relationships...will Munkustrap find courage? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Demeter!"

Demeter turned, facing Munkustrap. _What did he want?_

"Yeah?" She gave a look of impatience. She was sitting on a lopsided, upturned, cardboard box, her tail twitching with annoyance. What was it about Munk and interrupting her when she was busy? She watched as he nervously twitched his tail.

"I uh__well I was wondering," His eyes darted to the many running, jumping, and pouncing cats of the Jellicle Junkyard, watching to make sure he didn't catch their attention, "if maybe…"

Demeter sighed. "Really, Munk. What is it?" Munkustrap was always like that. Stumbling over his own words like he was falling in battle.

At Demeter's words his face slightly fell. "Never mind," He grumbled, and walked away to talk with Mungojerrie.

"What was that all about? Victoria was speaking from behind her.

"Who really knows," Demeter scowled. "But if he interrupts my grooming one more time__"

"You'll what?" The white queen grinned. "Throw him off a cliff so he can land on all fours?"

Demeter laughed, now leaning against a junk pile, her yellow-black hair whipping a little in the wind. "Of course not. But I'd at least give him a scratch or two."

"Oh Demeter," Victoria smiled sadly, but with humor, "I wish you could be like all the other queens I know and be a glorious and graceful dancer…"

"What? Like all the _other_ devotedfollowers of Tugger? I'd rather stick to fighting some toms thanks," She smiled at Victoria who slightly rolled her eyes.

Demeter glanced across the Junkyard to see Munkustrap _still_ speaking with Mungo. What was he talking about? Looking to make sure no one was watching, she flicked her ears towards their conversation, hoping to at least catch some bits of it.

"Are you sure?" She heard Munk speaking.

"Sure as eva' mate," The ever so familiar voice of Mungo could be heard.

"But pearls? Where in the world would I get pearls?"

"Same way I woul' be a gettin' 'em, ya have ta steal!"

"Steal? How, and…where?" Munkustrap's voice was hoarse.

She guessed Mungojerrie was leaning in because he said in a low voice, "Meh? I jus' go ta thee richest place I know."

When Munk didn't reply he added, "Bustopher o' course!"

"Demeter?" Demeter's ears flicked back to Victoria who was staring at her in bewilderment. "Did you hear what I just said?"

Luckily, Victoria had been off in her own world speaking, so she didn't know Demeter was listening in on Munk.

"Um, sorry, no, what was that Vicki?" Knowing this could take awhile, Demeter sat back on the cardboard box, half listening to Vicki, and half thinking about Munk and Mungo.

After awhile of hearing Victoria's gossip, she diverted her thoughts completely on Munkustrap. Why in the world would he be talking about pearls? And more importantly, was he willing to go as far as Mungojerrie and steal them? And from Bustopher…

"Hey guys!" Demeter practically jumped out of her fur to see an over-excited, wide-eyed, Mistoffolees staring back at them.

"Oh, hey Misto," Victoria gave a little smile. "We were just talking about___"

Misto held his hands up for silence.

"You'll never guess! Oh, you'll just never guess!" Misto was saying.

"Get on with it!" Demeter groaned.

Victoria gave her a startled look, saying, "Don't be so rude!"

If looks could kill, Demeter would have killed Victoria right on the spot.

Her white, furry, friend took a deep breath and asked, "Misto, what is it?"

Mistoffolees stood a bit straighter, his chest-fur puffed proudly. "I'm having a magic show tonight."

_Not another magic show! _Demeter rolled her eyes when Misto wasn't looking.

Unlike the other Jellicle cats, who found Mr. Mistoffolees's tricks fascinating, Demeter didn't. Yes, at first it was pretty cool, I mean who wouldn't think showering sparks from one's paws wouldn't be? But as time went on, Misto had never changed his tricks, always giving the same performance, yet everyone still gave him the very same attention from when he first discovered his powers…

"Oh, that's simply fantastic Misto!" Victoria was bouncing with excitement.

The equally excited Mistoffolees added to Demeter, "Isn't it, Demeter?"

"Yep," Her tone was in a state of annoyance, but the black and white tom still didn't notice.

As the two cats began to calm down, Victoria moved a little closer to Mistoffolees. "I'll see you tonight I suppose."

"Yeah," Misto was beginning to look sleepy. Most likely from his 'sugar attack'… "And me too of course."

Victoria let out a giggle, and as Misto walked away toward a small steel tunnel, she gave a little wave.

When Victoria turned, Demeter was watching her knowingly from above a pile of junk.

"What!" Victoria protested, but her voice was weak.

Inside, Demeter was laughing. "You like him, don't you Vick?"

"Do not!"

"Do too."

**END CHAPTER**

Alright! First chapter of my first fanfic completed! ^ ^

Anyways, yes, the part with the pearls is a bit cheesy, but what the heck! Sometimes, I love myself a good cheesy moment…

As for Munkustrap…instead of the confident, brave, Munkustrap we know from the musical, I chose this chapter to portray him as a little bit shy, a little bit insecure…haha, you get the idea. But, I promise I will make him more confident as the story goes on hehe.

P.S. **PLEASE REVIEW! **=)


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold night, Demeter thought to herself. The stars from Heaviside glittered above forming the word _welcome_, as if they were welcoming the Jellicles to what they were about to see….

A new trick of Mr. Mistoffolees?

"Demeter, you made it dear!" Jellyorum was speaking, a warm smile on her face. When she saw her dazed face she added, "Ah, yes. Misto was telling me he spent hours on forcing those stars to align. He even said his letter 'e' was a little off, but I disagree."

"Well, I do see it as a bit off," Demeter looked up, trying to find more errors.

Jellyorum's face faltered, but she then took on a look of sympathy. "Demeter dear, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, why?" Lately Demeter had been a lot more grumpy than she usually was. But then again, when Munk was bothering you twenty four seven, you would be too.

"Oh, it's just that, usually you're so kind, and your humor is much friendlier, if you have any idea what I'm saying."

As Jellyorum pounced away, Demeter scowled. What was it with cats picking on her today? She ran towards a grassy hill, where Mistoffolees's magic show would be held. The 'star sign' still glittered ahead, but Mistoffolees pounced from behind the hill, waved his hands towards the sky, and immediately the star formation disappeared into a shower of sparks.

Everyone let out sounds of awe, watching as the sparks dissolved in the air.

_Well, _Demeter thought bitterly, _maybe this won't be so bad after all._

"Greetings, my Jellicle friends, and welcome!" Misto called out, and a wave of cheers greeted him, "Queens and toms, kits and _old sourpusses!_" He put a hand to his ears as a disgruntled chorus of older cats muttered to themselves, "I give you, the Magical Mr. Mistoffolees! And thus, I welcome you to the show!"

From there, Misto did his usual tricks. Showering sparks, disappearing under an old quilt, pulling a rotten bouquet from his ear, and of course, handing it to Victoria. It was definitely better than most shows, with a couple new tricks like writing in the sky or even making the sky pictures dance, but still.

She looked from the corner of her eye to see Munkustrap watching her.

"Need something, Munk?"

"Nah, I was just, just watching the show," Munk put his legs to his chin and didn't look at her anymore.

When the show was over, and everyone had paid Misto his compliments, Demeter stood up and stretched. She looked to her friend Victoria, who was still playing with the petals of her bouquet.

She was about to prove Vicki's crush when she felt a tap on the shoulder. It was Munkustrap.

"Hey Demeter," He actually put on a smile this time, "Misto, Mungo, Tugger, and I are heading to the Alley for a bite to eat. You can come and bring some friends if you want."

Demeter gave a small smile. It sounded like a lot of fun. "Sure. And maybe afterwards, we can all go star-watching."

"Yeah, that would be really cool," Munk looked pleased. He scratched his dark tabby brown head-fur. "So, see you then."

Walking over to tell Victoria, who was now talking to Misto, she couldn't help but wonder. Munkustrap had actually seemed less jumpy talking to her, let alone awkward. Her mind really couldn't comprehend how quick a change in Munk's behavior happened.

"So we're going to the Alley!" Demeter walked up just in time to see Victoria embraced with Misto. "Oh I can't believe this is happening! You're so thoughtful Misto!"

"Um, actually, Mungo and Tugger are coming too, and so is Demeter," The tuxedo tom looked embarrassed.

Victoria blushed right down to her very tail.

Demeter couldn't wait to tease her later. If Vicki thought eating at the Alley was a date, then Demeter must've been confused herself.

"So, do you want to go?" Demeter asked.

"Um, now that I think about it, I do have to___"

"She's going!" Demeter called to Misto, dragging her friend off to invite some others.

They stopped in the Junkyard scanning the area for cats. Rumpelteaser was busy practicing a dance number, Demeter's sister, Bombalurina was sleeping soundly, and Jellyorum…was sitting quietly, doing nothing.

"What about Jellyorum?" She asked Vicki. Her friend gave a look of disgust, apparently she was still upset about having to go.

"Well, Jellyorum is fun to be around…but Demeter…she's kind of…_old._"

"Okay," She couldn't help feeling bad for the older queen, having nothing to do on a Friday night, but then again, it was cats like Jellyorum that ruined all the fun.

"Alright…" Demeter fluffed her yellow-black head-fur, "How about Jemima?"

Victoria pursed her lips, as if in thought. She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess she could work."

"Work?"

"For Mungo?" Vicki looked at her like it was obvious. When she saw her blank face, she added, "_I'm _going with Mistoffolees of course, Jemima will be going with Mungo, _you'll _be going with Munk, and we still need to find someone to go with Tugger, and that should be easy___"

"This is a group date?" She roared with anger. "You never told me…oh Heaviside, no wonder Munk looked so pleased after I___"

Victoria was bowling over in laughter on the ground. "You mean, you didn't know? You're telling me you actually didn't know?"

"Oh Victoria just stop. Munkustrap left it out, okay?"

"Fine," Vicki sniffed. Her face then broke into a smile. "Just next time please get all the…_details!_"

Ignoring the white queen's continuous laughter, she decided to look for Tugger's 'date' herself. Maybe this was all Misto's joke, and Victoria, who really liked Mistoffolees, had agreed to be a part of it, and that was why Munkustrap didn't seem so nervous…

_Not._ Mistoffolees would never play a trick on just one person, and Vicki would never like a 'fake date.' As for Munk…maybe he was just feeling pretty well.

Just to be sure, she smoothed down her fur and licked her paws. If she was going on a date, she was going to look like she was on one.

"Demeter!" She awoke from her thoughts to see Victoria hand in hand with Jemima and Cassandra. "We're all ready to go!"

As the group headed out to meet the toms, Demeter whispered to Victoria, "Why Cassandra? You know she's so full of herself."

Victoria shrugged. "Hey, _somebody _has to go with Tugger, and who better than her?"

_Demeter nodded, but as she looked back at the Junkyard, she thought she saw her sister Bombalurina watching Cassandra leave through half-closed eyes…_

**END CHAPTER**

Well…what do you think? Want to let me know? *hint hint* *cough cough* *review*


End file.
